The invention relates to a method and apparatus for removing and attaching devices to a substrate utilizing a ball grid array wherein the device and the ball grid array are heated through conduction of heat through the apparatus.
Ball grid arrays (BGAs) are utilized for connecting electronic components, such as integrated circuit chips, to circuit boards. Typically, the electronic components in the circuit boards each include a plurality of contacts. Typically, contacts on the circuit board will be arranged in patterns on different areas of the circuit board to match the pattern of contacts on electronic devices, such as chips and chip carriers, that are to be attached on specific locations on the circuit board.
BGAs typically include at least one ball of solder arranged between the electronic component and the circuit board at each contact so as to electrically connect the electronic component to the circuit board. BGAs replace perimeter pins with solder balls to directly attach the electronic component to the circuit board. Thus, BGAs permit a reduction in the number of leads in a given package size, increase I/O density for a given package size, among other advantages.
Additionally, the BGAs can be self-aligning during reflow. This is at least partially a result of surface tension of the solder. The surface tension of the solder pulls the solder into the smallest possible shape.
Additional information regarding BGAs and BGA packages is provided by xe2x80x9cIBM Details Its Ball-Grid Array Push,xe2x80x9d Electronic Engineering Times, Aug. 9, 1993, and xe2x80x9cBall Grid Arrays: The Hot New Package,xe2x80x9d Electronic Engineering Times, Mar. 15, 1993. The entire contents of these two articles is hereby incorporated by reference.
To attach the electronic components to circuit boards, the solder balls are first attached to the side of the electronic component to be attached to the circuit board. Typically, attaching solder balls to an electronic component is accomplished by placing the solder balls in contact with the electronic component and raising the temperature of the solder balls above the melting point. The solder balls are then cooled.
The electronic component and BGA typically are attached to the circuit board by placing the electronic component and BGA in contact with desired location on the circuit board. The temperature of the solder is then caused to rise above the reflow temperature of the solder. As the solder cools, it secures the component to the circuit board or other substrate.
Typically, heating the solder to attach the component to the circuit board is carried out by exposing the electronic component and, hence, the attached solder balls to heated gas. This operation typically is performed in a convection reflow furnace. The electronic component and attached solder balls are heated through convection of heat from the gas to the electronic component to the solder balls. These solder balls may also be heated directly by contact with the hot gas.
During the process of attaching electronic components to circuits boards, all of the connections might not be successfully made between the electronic component and the circuit board by the solder balls. Such instances may be detected by testing the component prior to advancing the circuit board to further processes or incorporation into other devices. Additionally, during the operation of a device including the circuit board, some of the connections may fail.
Whether failures of connections occur prior to or during operation of a circuit board that includes the BGA, the electronic component may need to be reheated to remove it from the circuit board. Hot air devices such as shown in FIG. 1 are also typically used for this xe2x80x9creworkxe2x80x9d process as well. FIG. 1 illustrates one example of a known device utilized for heating electronic components and attached solder balls to attach the component to a circuit board. An additional reason for removing an electronic component from a circuit board is to replace it with a new component in the event of improvements to the component. Such removed components may be repaired or replaced.
A micro ball grid array (xcexcBGA) is a subset of the generic ball grid array. Typically, a xcexcBGA is characterized by having a ball-to-ball spacing of about 30 mils or 0.03 inch or less. Typical BGA packages have a pitch of about 50 mils. Commonly, xcexcBGA is in a chip scale packaging family which is defined as package size being no larger than 1.2 time the die size. Because of their small footprint, xcexcBGA devices are designed to be placed in close proximity on a circuit board.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for attaching and removing electronic components from a circuit board through conduction of heat to the component and solder balls.
The present invention makes possible improving temperature control of the component and solder balls for attaching electronic components to a circuit board.
Furthermore, the present invention makes it possible to reduce transmittal of heat to devices attached to a circuit board adjacent to an electronic device being attached to a circuit board.
The present invention also helps to ensure adequate and uniform heating of components and solder balls for attaching electronic components to substrates such as circuit boards.
According to the present invention, the spacing of electronic components attached to a circuit board can be reduced.
Moreover, the present invention makes possible an apparatus that due to its size and operation does not require additional spacing between electronic components attached to a circuit board.
Also, the apparatus of the present invention does not require a nozzle for introducing hot gas to introduce heat through convection to an electronic component and solder balls on the component to be attached to a circuit board.
In accordance with these and other objects and advantages, the present invention provides an apparatus for attaching an electronic device or component to and removing an electronic device from a substrate. The apparatus includes an electronic device pick-up and vacuum head for applying a vacuum source to the electronic device for engaging, picking-up, and retaining the electronic device. Heat is transmitted by conduction through the structure of the device pick-up and vacuum head to the electronic device and solder for securing the electronic device on the substrate to heat the solder to its reflow temperature. The pick-up and vacuum head of the apparatus includes an electronic device engaging portion, a vacuum port, and a heat source engaging portion.
Aspects of the present invention also provide a system for attaching an electronic device to and removing an electronic device from a substrate. The system includes an apparatus for attaching an electronic device to and removing an electronic device from a substrate. The apparatus includes an electronic device pick-up and vacuum head for applying a vacuum source to the electronic device for engaging, picking-up, and retaining the electronic device. Heat is transmitted by conduction through the structure of the device pick-up and vacuum head to the electronic device and solder for securing the electronic device on the substrate to heat the solder to its reflow temperature. The pick-up and vacuum head includes an electronic device engaging portion, a vacuum port, and a heat source engaging portion. The system also includes a vacuum source connected to the vacuum port and a heat source connected to the heat source engaging portion.
Additional aspects provide a method for attaching an electronic device to and removing an electronic device from a substrate. The method includes contacting an electronic device with an apparatus for conductively applying heat to the electronic device and picking up the electronic device. Solder for attaching the electronic device to the substrate is heated to the reflow temperature of the solder by applying heat to the device for conductively applying heat.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein it is shown and described only the preferred embodiments of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.